José Carioca
José Carioca- uprzejma, lecz też złośliwa papuga, reprezentant Brazylii. Powstał w 1942 w filmie Saludos Amigos. Wygląd José jest antropomorficzną papugą w kolorze zielonym, a ogon w kolorach czerwono-niebieskim. Nosi białą koszulę, kremową marynarkę z dwoma guzikami. na głowie nosi kremowy kapelusz z czarnym paskiem. Kolor oczu jest piwny(choć są różnych odcieniach). Jego czarna parasolka z złotym topem. Charakter José jest życzliwą, uprzejmą, odważną, ekstrawagancką personą, choć bywa też żartobliwy, złośliwy, też pełny energii i lubiący zabawy. José jest przeciwieństwem Donalda, w sense, jest uprzejmy i bardziej panuje nad gniewem. Jest przestawiony jak męska panna, lubi imprezy i używa swojej parasolki niczym jak laska oraz jako instrument muzyczny. Szybko nawiązuje przyjaźnie i rzadko spotyka tych samych nieszczęść jak przypadku Donalda (przynajmniej animacji). José jest wyjątkowy, bo jest z niewielu postaci Disneya, który poważnie podziwia Donalda, sam w Saludos Amigos, był szczęśliwy, że mógł pokazać Donaldowi Rio, a więź przyjaźni rosła późniejszych etapach, ponieważ oboje cieszą, gdy ponownie się spotykają. José również się przyjaźni z Panchito, który jest najbardziej nieprzewidywalny z całej trójki, podziela charyzmę i dobrobyt José's, Mimo, bycia elegantem, José bywa naiwny jak chodzi o kulturę i zwyczaj Ameryki. W ,,Two Happy Amigos" zwiedził niektóre amerykańskie stany i pomylił dzikie zwierzęta (głównie drapieżniki, które chciały go zjeść). i uznał je jako przyjaznych tubylców. Ma problemy językiem angielskim, choć jest dwujęzyczny. Mimo to José jest zawsze podekscytowany możliwości nauczenia nowych rzeczy, pomimo udanych nieporozumień. Występowanie Pierwsze wystąpienie José odbyło w 1942 w filmie Saludos Amigos w ostatnim segmencie Aquarela do Brasil, którego żywy pędzel tworzy José, Donald zauważa jego. José przestawia się Donaldowi, a Donald José, który jest zachwycony jego osobą i jego kreskówkami. José daję wycieczkę Donaldowi po Brazylii, pokazuje jak tańczy się Sambe. Oferuje mu pobyt w restauracji Cachaca. Później Donald czka i daje świetny beat dla José'a, by rozpocząć piosenkę. José i Donald imprezują w klubie, gdy segment się kończy. Kolejne jego wystąpienie pojawiło się w Trzej Caballeros, w książce o Brazylii jako prezent urodzinowy dla Donalda. José proponuje Donaldowi odwiedzenie jednego stanu Brazylii, Baii. Potem kurczy jego i razem wchodzą do książki. Wspólnie tańczyli z mieszkańcami Sambe. Po wyjściu z książki, Donald uświadamia sobie, że jest za mały by wyjąć prezent, José używa "czarnej magii" by powrócili do normalnych rozmiarów. Wspólnie Donaldem otwierają trzeci prezent, a oni spotykają Panchito, reprezentant Meksyku, Nazwał ich trójkę jako Trzej Caballeros. Potem Panchito zabiera ich w podróż po Meksyku, opowiadając tradycję Piñaty. Pod koniec José zapala fajerwerki swoim cygarem. Później występował w serii Walt Disney anthology series w "Two Happy Amigos" i "Carnival Time". W "Two Happy Amigos" odwiedza Donalda i zobaczyć kilka amerykańskich stanów. Uczy Donalda nowego ruchu tanecznego ..Cha-Cha", następnie używając magicznych pocztówek Donalda, podróżuje po stanach, by poznać kulturę USA. W trakcie wycieczki omal nie zadarł się z śmiercią, spotykając dzikie zwierzęta, nie zdając niebezpieczeństwa z ich strony. Za przeżycie uznaje cud egzotyczny. José zaczyna brakować domu i szczęśliwe wraca. W "Carnival Time" jest korespondentem podczas corocznego karnawału w Rio de Janeiro, w ramach raportu Von Drake'a, którym gospodarzem jest Ludwik Von Drake. W Mickey Mouse Works pojawił się w odcinku ,,Mickey Tries to Cook" którym, Minnie ma dość kanapek Mikiego z szynką, serem i pomidorem. Miki błędnie osądza, że Minnie i José umawiają się. Po nieudanym próbę przygotowania kolacji, Minnie wyjaśnia Mikemu, że poprosiła José o przygotowanie dla nich kolacji. Wieczorem Miki i Minnie czekają na danie, które José przygotował, o ironio, były to kanapki z szynką, serem i pomidorem, lecz José nazwał je po tłumaczeniu Brazylijskim. Kolejne wystąpienie José pojawia się w serialu animowanym Cafe Myszka w trzecim odcinku ,,Trzej Caballeros" gdzie został zaproszony w ramach występu Trzej Caballeros. Jednak pojawia się problem, gdzie Donalda nikt nie pamięta ich grupy i postanawia by nie zostać zapomnianym, na przykładzie zmieniając swoje imię na Kaczor, który był dawniej znany jako Donald. Panchito i José przybyli do Cafe Myszka, rozwiązując problem Donalda, śpiewając swoją pieśń. Większości odcinków on i Panchito pojawiają się w ujęciach. Kolejny odcinek z nim udziałem ,,Nie ten Goofy" José pomaga nauczyć Goofiego jak być nie Goofym, później śpiewa wraz z Donaldem i Panchito piosenkę ,,Nazywam się Panchito". Główną rolę ma razem z Donaldem i Panchito w nowym serialu ,,Legend of the Three Caballeros". Są oni odległymi potomkami Trzech Caballeros, którzy przeszłości pokonali Lorda Felldrake'a. W serialu bohaterom pomaga Xandra, bogini przygód. Znaczna część charakteru José jest zapożyczona z jego wcieleń z komiksów jako konsekwentnie zepsutego mężczyzny, który przechodzi przez swoją charyzmę i szybkie myślenie. Ma talent do mówienia wieloma językami, choć ma tendencję mówienia błędnych słów i przez to mu i jego przyjaciół wpadają kłopoty. Występował również w trzech odcinkach ,,Miki w szortach". Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku ,,Piłka Nożna" jako komentator gry piłki nożnej o puchar świata. Kolejny odcinek z jego wystąpieniem w ,,Wszystkiego najlepszego" wraz z Panchito i Donaldem. Trzeci odcinek jego występem to ,,Carnaval" którym brał udział w karnawale w Rio de Janeiro jako piosenkarz. Pod koniec odcinka on i reszta obsady pomagają Mikkiemu uratować Minnie. Pojawił się również w Miki i raźni rajdowcy w odcinku ,,Doskonały dzień" którym we trójkę mają występować, ale z powodu problemu głosu u Donalda, postanawiają miejsce Donalda zamienić na Daisy. Oprócz tego występował również w ,,Melody Time" w szóstym segmencie wraz z Donaldem, siedzą w restauracji, Ptak araukana widzi ich obu i tańczy sambe, co raduje José i Donalda. Komiksy José ma swoje własne komiksy w Brazylii i Ameryce Południowej, podobnie jak ma Panchito swoje komiksy w Meksyku i krajach hiszpańskich. W niektórych komiksach jest także hustlerem (artystą zaufania) i biedną papugą. Niektóre z jego moralności wydają się być przesłuchiwane (z radością gotowe zabić gołębia, gotować i jeść bez namysłu); jednak nadal wydaje się, że troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół. W najstarszych komiksach José Carioca mieszkał w Duckburgu. Często spotykał postacie takie jak Kaczor Donald, Scrooge McDuck, Gladstone Gander, Gyro Gearloose itp. Później ustalono, że José Carioca mieszka w Xurupita Village, prostej dzielnicy w Rio de Janeiro. Przyjaciele José Carioca to Nestor, Pedrão i Afonsinho. Maria Vaz jest jego dziewczyną. Zé Galo jest rywalem José Carioca dla uczuć Marii Vaz. ar:سنيور خوسيه en:José Carioca es:José Carioca fr:José Carioca it:José Carioca nl:Joe Carioca pt-br:Zé Carioca ru:Хосе Кариока Kategoria:Postacie